Conventionally, in an electrically powered vehicle capable of generating vehicle driving force with the electric power from a vehicle-mounted power storage device, a power generation mechanism using an output from an internal combustion engine to generate charge power for the vehicle-mounted power storage device is provided. As an example of this type of electrically powered vehicle, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-003460 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a hybrid vehicle provided with an economy running system which serves to temporarily stop the engine while the vehicle is being stopped in accordance with a predetermined condition.
According to Patent Literature 1, when the temperature of a secondary battery (battery) which is a vehicle-mounted power storage device is higher than a predetermined temperature, or when the charging amount of the battery is less than a predetermined charging amount, even if the vehicle is stopped, a temporary stop of the engine is inhibited to prevent the engine from stopping. When the temperature of the battery is higher than the predetermined temperature, a charging voltages value or a charging current value is adjusted so as to suppress charging of the battery. Accordingly, the charging amount which does not inhibit a temporary stop is maintained while suppressing an excessive increase in the temperature of the battery by generation of the heat of reaction resulting from the chemical reaction within the battery due to charging and by generation of Joule heat resulting from an internal resistance of the battery.